


Inspiration

by b67112759



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Heejay, Inspiration, M/M, Seungjay, jayseung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b67112759/pseuds/b67112759
Summary: His inspiration was a man named Park Jongseong.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung & Park Jongseong | Jay, Lee Heeseung/Park Jongseong | Jay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Inspiration

Heeseung liked making music. He liked writing, composing and producing music. It was an outlet of sort for his emotions at times but something he did for fun to. He hoped to hone his skills and produce something that could be released. He really wanted to make a song and put it into their album. 

One day Heeseung decided to work in the studio. The others had gone off to school and he didn’t want to stay at the dorm on his own doing nothing so he left to them company building to head to the studio and work on some songs he had been working on. 

He had told Bang PD-nim, Wonderkid PD-nim and Pdogg PD-nim that he wanted to present them a song by the end of the week. 

He began on working on his current song and soo found himself fall into a pit of work as he tried to perfect the song. For some reason it just wasn’t going the way he wanted. He spend a lot of time rearranged the song and changing the beat but it felt like something was missing. He was so invested he didn’t realise how many hours had passed. 

A suddenly knock on the door took him away from his work.

“Who is that!?” He called out. 

“Hyung it’s Jay” 

Recognising the voice, Heeseung stood up from his seat. Stretching as he walked over to the door and unlocked it. He opened the door and to see his boyfriend standing there with a disapproving looks.

“Hey” Heeseung said leaning forward to peck his lips before opening the door for him. He’s already knew what Jay was about to tell him by the unhappy look on the youngest face. 

“Hyung it’s almost 11pm. We have a busy day tomorrow and you need to get back so we can sleep. Have you even eaten anything?” Jay asked, his voice lightly scolding the other. 

“Yes I had dinner and I know we have a busy day tomorrow. It’s just that I have a meeting with the producers at the end of the week and I wanted to show them this song but it isn’t coming out like I want it to” Heeseung told him as the two sat on the sofa in the room, Jay tugging off his jacket. 

“Your such a perfectionist hyung. I’m certain it sounds amazing” Jay told him with a fond look on his face. 

Heeseung narrowed his eyes at Jay. “Your saying that that because you are my boyfriend. Your biased” 

“Your right I am biased when it comes to you. But I’m also always honest. Come on, show me the song and I’ll tell you want I think” Jay pulled Heeseung up from the sofa and to the console. Heeseung pulled up the song and played it loudly. 

The two stood their listening to the song. Jay leaned his head onto his shoulder, brushed his hand against Heesung’s and closed his he’s eyes to fully listen to the song. The melody and vocals played and Jay listened intently. After 3 minutes the song ended. 

“Well? What do you think?” Heeseung asked. 

Jay picked his head up off his shoulder and looked up at him. “I like it. But your right there’s something missing. I don’t know. Have you tried layering the the beat?” 

“Yeah, here I’ll show you” 

For the next hour Heeseung and Jay sat in the studio working on Heeseung’s song. Looking at changing the beat, the arrangement of music and other factors. It was wasn’t until it was past midnight that Jay pulled Heeseung out of the studio so they could go home as it was really late. 

They walked out the building hand in hand and down the street mask on their faces as they took in the beauty of Seoul. It had been a long time since the two of them were able to walk hand in hand on the streets of Seoul. During Iland they weren’t able to go out as after they were driven everywhere. Things were no longer the same so this moment was like a blast to to the past. 

“You remember when we were trainees. We would go on these walks in the middle of the night, get ice cream and just wonder around until the sun came up” Heeseung said, smiling under his mask as he looked at Jay. The younger looked back at him and nodded, eyes fond as he remembered those memories. 

“I loved those times. Some of my best memories ever. But then again all my best memories are with you” Jay answered. 

Heeseung snorted and laughed at the sudden sweet words. 

“Ahh hyung don’t laugh! It’s true. All my happiest moments are with you” Jay admitted. 

“I’m glad. Because all my happinest moments are with you too” Heeseung told him, squeezing his hand. The two locked eyes at it was like everything went away. All worries about going to bed to get a decent amount of sleep, all worried about their debut, if they were going to be good enough, if they were going to do well as idols. At that moment it was just the two of them, being in love with each other and knowing that whatever happens, as long as they have each other then they would be happy. 

“Let’s get some ice cream hyung. There’s one not far from here on the way home” Jay suggested, 

“I would love that” 

That night they got to the dorm at 2am since they decided to take a detour to a park. They quietly sneaked in and washed up quickly, knowing that they would be tired the next day but that didn’t matter because it was worth it. But before sleeping, Heeseung pulled out his phone and quickly typed something. There were lyrics that came to mind as he and Jay walked home and he wanted to write them down before they left his mind. 

With those new lyrics, after practice the next day, Heeseung spent time in the studio creating a new songs that he was able to make because of Jay. Each words coming from his heart and showing his deepest emotions. 

_____

“Heeseung you- where did you get the inspiration to write this song?” Wonderkid asked looking baffled. Heeseung had just played them his new song and from the looks on their faces they seemed to deeply enjoy it. 

Involuntarily, Heeseung’s mind went to Jay. His soulmate. His lifeline. His everything. Every word in that song came from the inspiration Jay gave him. Not that he could tell the company this.

“Oh, it just came to me. There wasn’t a specific thing that inspired me” he lied, trying his best not to blush. No one other then the members and a close few knew that he was in a relationship and that how he wanted to keep it that way. The last thing he needed was the company to find out and their debut to be at risk. 

But he couldn’t stop his mind going to the night he and Jay walked back to the dorm. Then walking hand in hand, talking about everything and anything. Then getting ice cream at a store before going to the park to eat it peacefully. Just spending those hours was worth the painful morning he had to spend dragging his body out of bed. Anything that had to do with Jay was worth it. 

“Are you sure you don’t have a special someone?” Bang Si-hyuk narrowed his eyes at him, trying to see what he was hinding. 

“No no no. Really. I don’t have anyone” Heeseung said trying to look as if saying those words didn’t hurt him. 

“Really? Do you maybe have a crush? On anyone?” Pdogg asked not believing Heeseung didn’t have feelings for someone because those lyrics said otherwise. 

“No crush. No dating” Heeseung gave them a smile, trying to calm his fast beating heart. 

The three older men shared a look clearly not believing him. “Does this have something it do with Jay?” Bangpd nim said with a knowing smile. Heeseung smiled faltered a little as he didn’t know what to say. 

“We’re not completely obvious. We know you and Jay are dating. We don’t know when this started but it was before I-land. We were wondering when you would tell us but this was pretty much a love confession” Wonderkid said casually and Heeseung could feel dread in his veins. 

“You don’t have to look so worried. We’re glad that the two of you are happy together. Your not the first idol couple we know and you won’t be the last. All we ask is you keep this hidden from the public, but you already know that” Bangpd nim said smiling. 

“Yes of course we’ll keep making sure we keep it a secret” Heesung’s said nodding. 

“Good. Just a quick question before we talk music, how long have you been together?” 

“1 year next year January” Heeseung said as blushing a little, this was an odd conversation to have with his bosses. 

“We’ll be sure to congratulate you when the time comes... Now let’s talk about this song” 

_____

That night, Heeseung gathered the other members so they could give him their opinion. Heeseung couldn’t help but feel a little nervous about this. Typically he only shows Jay and Jungwon his work and it was usually one to one in private but they were a group now and he wanted to share with them all. No one said a words as the song played through the Bluetooth speaker, immersing themselves in the music. Out of all of them Heeseung was on who worked in music the most and was working hard to create songs that would end up on their albums one day. As they listen the members commented on the song, showing their surprise and how impressed they were.

When the song ended Heesung’s watched the pure smiles in their faces as they clapped.

“This is amazing. What happened to the one you were working on?” Jay asked. 

“I liked this one better” Heeseung admitted. 

“I love it hyung. The lyrics are beautiful” Jake commented. 

“Definitely.. What inspired you hyung?” Jungwon asked as he replayed the song but lowered the volume a little so they could still talk.

“Just a late night walk with ice cream” Heeseung looked at Jay as he said those words and the younger understood the messages and who inspired him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
